Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method of controlling the same, and in particular relates to a communication device that can communicate with an external device by a plurality of methods and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (communication devices), such as digital cameras, having a communication function for connecting with an external device are widely used. In addition, there are also communication devices that support a plurality of communication methods (standards). In a communication device that supports a plurality of communication methods, to prevent competition in access to supplied resources such as a memory card, exclusive control is often performed such that communication using a plurality of communication methods is not performed simultaneously (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-233578). In addition, such exclusive control may be performed for the purpose of avoiding interference such as for radio waves used in communication.
However, in exclusive control that enables a communication interface that first receives a predetermined command and disables other communication interfaces, as recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-233578, it is not possible to communicate by automatically switching between a plurality of communication methods. In addition, for example in a case where a communication device performs automatic communication with an external device in an idle time or the like, there is the possibility that usability for a user will be degraded because other communication cannot be performed during the automatic communication.